Wicked Miraculous
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: You haven't been invited to your high school dance. Again. And it hurts even more when you know your crush, Gamzee, is going without you. But when he shows up at your door, clad in a suit and tie, on your doorstep the night of the dance you know something's up. Even though the dress is beautiful, you feel you aren't. Can Gamzee change your mind?


Your cellular devise began to vibrate on your nightstand and played one of your favorite songs, Fun House. Being one of your favorite songs, you also thought it fit one of your favorite trolls so perfectly. In fact, it fit so perfectly that you made it his specific ringtone. You picked up your phone. Had it been anyone else you wouldn't have answered it. Might as well make a special exception for your flush crush.

"Hey Gamzee," you sighed, pulling your knees up to your chest. You really weren't up to talking to anyone, especially not tonight. For tonight was the night of your high school's homecoming dance, and once again you hadn't been asked to it.

"What is up in your world?" he replied. Just hearing his voice brought the smell of Faygo and face paint wafting up from your memory.

"Not much Gam, just chillin'," you laughed, hoping the fakeness would pass as believable. Absently you scratched at the back of your head. "So why'd ya call? Miss my voice that much?"

"Maybe I did miss the miraculous angel sounds that is your voice." His words brought a blush to your cheeks and you were suddenly glad he wasn't here. "I was just out walkin' around town on this wicked day when I stumbled across Kanaya and all them on the hunt for some miraculous motherfuckin' dresses. I all up and spoke to them and whatnot, wondering where you were. So my most wicked sis, why in the mother fuck aren't you all up and getting a miraculous dress?"

"Oh…the homecoming dance is tonight," you informed him. Dread began to tug at your insides.

"Well I know that sis. I all up and got a suit and everything," he laughed. Sadness began to prick at your already knotted stomach. Great. Gamzee was going to the dance. Without you. Not like he'd want to go with you anyways. The thought of Gamzee in a suit couldn't even brighten your mood.

"Oh, wow, really? A suit? Now that I've got to see." You knew you wouldn't see it.

"You'll see it tonight lil' mama," his voice took on a husky tone. In your mind's eye you wanted to think of him as trying to be seductive, and even the thought brought more heat rushing to your cheeks. What you didn't know was Gamzee was trying to be enticing, and what he didn't know was that it was working. He was excited to see you tonight all dolled up in your dress. He had a plan to ask you to dance, slowly inch closer as the song progresses, and at the end brush his lips against yours and ask you to be his matesprit.

"I…I don't think I will," you admitted.

"Why not?" You could almost hear the frown in his voice. It had never occurred to him that someone might have asked you already. You were pretty perfect, or at least he thought so.

"I'm not going," you stated after a pause, your stomach a thickening stone sinking within you.

"Now why the mother fuck not?" he asked, sad that all his plans were ruined.

"Well you see, no one actually asked me to the dance…" you trailed off. His end was silent for a moment.

"You could go with me my sis," He offered. The thought that he was pitying you made feel even worse, almost sick.

"Oh no, it's fine. Really. Hey, I've got to go. Have enough fun at the dance for both of us." You plastered a fake smile on your face for what reason you did not know.

"Oh…I will. See ya later sis." Gamzee hung up the phone. But as miracles do sometimes miraculously appear, as one plan died another formed in his think pan. He turned, teetering as he usually did. Kanaya and the others were walking away, disappearing down the street. Gamzee jogged to catch up, his long legs making it easy for him. He tapped on Kanaya's shoulder for her to turn around.

"Gamzee, what ever could I do for you?" she asked, shifting bags from one hand to the other.

"It would be a motherfucking miracle if you happened to know what dress size _ was," he smirked.

~TIME SKIP == LATER THAT NIGHT~

You stared at the clock. The dance would be starting soon. All your friends would gather around, have fun together with their dates and do whatever it was high school students do at dances. Would they even miss you? Probably not.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, slightly stirring you from your depressing thoughts. You were almost too weighted down by your metaphorical black cloud of doom and despair that thundered over you to answer the door. However, as bad as you felt, leaving someone standing at the threshold of your house was not the considerate thing to do. You swung the door open, prepared to send whoever it was away when what stood in front of you froze you in place. The setting sun cast just the right lighting against the charcoal suit, illuminating the light purple polka dots on the tie and twinkling on the tie pin in the shape of the Capricorn sign. Your eyes traveled up to the white painted face, yellow eyes glowing in the low light, darkening the purple irises. Gamzee stood in your doorway, lazily looking you over.

"Gamzee? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dance?" you asked, suddenly self-conscious about the rumpled pajamas you were wearing.

"I heard you weren't going to the dance, so I all up and thought I'd come over," he smiled. Something rustled behind his back.

"Gamzee, what's that behind your back?" Skeptically, you glared at him.

"Well, can't all up and go to a motherfuckin' dance without a miraculous dress," he smiled, revealing the dress bag to you. Your eyes widened. "You said you didn't have a dress so I went and got one for you."

You weren't sure what to say. No one had ever done something like this for you. Absentmindedly you let him into your house. He handed you the bag and you left to go try it on.

Inside the privacy of your bedroom you opened the bag, revealing a wearable masterpiece. In awe you carefully slipped the dress on and tugged it into place. It wasn't until you looked up in your full body mirror that your mouth literally dropped. It was a strapless dress, snug in just the right places along your abdomen to highlight your curves and the plumpness of your breasts. Starting at the waist it began it began to poof out a little, ending almost at your knees. Sure, it was short but oh my was it beautiful. It was made of light purple silk overshadowed with deep indigo lace sewn in intricate patterns. You spun, letting the fabric expand as you twirled. You stopped when you noticed your door creak open.

Gamzee was breathless. In front of him stood the most miraculous creature ever to walk the earth and he was captured in awe. Your cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as the trolls eyes wondered over you. Suddenly every self conscious thought there could possibly be flooded your mind. Did he like it? Perhaps it did make you look a little fat. It would probably look better on rose anyways. She was prettier, right? Well, everyone was prettier. You turned towards the mirror, facing your reflection. Sure, the dress itself was gorgeous and eye catching, but was the person wearing it?

Gamzee's heart erratically beat in his chest until he noticed you frowning. Suddenly he was struck by the thought that maybe you didn't like the dress. "What's wrong my wicked sis?"

"Gamzee…do you think I'm pretty?" you asked, critiquing yourself in the mirror. The more you looked the less you liked what you saw. Your hair was such a dull color and how horrible it looked! Your eyes were nothing special either. And don't even get yourself started on your nose.

"Why the mother fuck would you ask that?" Gamzee was taken aback. Couldn't you see how motherfucking miraculous you were? How your hair complimented your dress so perfectly, falling in the most beautiful way he's ever seen. And your eyes! They outshone any precious jewel on the face of this earth. Not to forget your cute little nose, or how he'd walk by and squeeze it with a honk! Didn't you see any of that reflected in the mirror? Was it broken?

"I don't know," you began, turning away from him, your face burning with embarrassment. Your chest tightened, debating on whether you should tell him of your insecurities. Surely he wouldn't care, or perhaps he sees them too. Right now you couldn't handle his gaze locked on your body, probably finding every mistake there was. "I just…I don't feel pretty." What the purple blooded troll said both confirmed your fears and surprised you, instantly bringing tears to your eyes.

"You're not pretty," he blankly stated. You stared at yourself in the mirror, afraid that if you were to meet his eyes you would collapse into a horrible mess of tears and snot. You bit your lip to keep it from quivering as tears infuriatingly slipped from your eyes. Of course your crush wouldn't like you. You knew it. You knew it all along. Not even this fabulous dress could make you attractive, nothing could. Suddenly, a figure appeared in your mirror, blurred by the tears. A pair of long slender arms wrapped around you, pulling you against his chest. His face buried in your neck though his eyes were locked on yours through your reflection. His warm breath tickled your skin as he spoke, "You're the most beautiful creation to all up and walk over this motherfuckin' earth."

The world seemed to freeze, your shattered self image held in place by the tiniest thread of hope. Were you dreaming? This didn't feel real. Your mouth opened but words failed to form, choked back by the tears in your throat. With great determination you found your voice.

"You really mean that?" your voice trembled, shaky with disbelief. Turning to his real face instead of his reflection you were met by a lazy smile. The scent of Faygo seemed to roll off him as if he'd used the drink as cologne.

"I really do," he whispered before gently pressed his lips against yours. You weren't sure what to do; all of your repressed emotions broke free as tears silently streamed from your eyes. Gamzee pulled away, slowly kissing the tears from your face. "Now enough with all this cryin' business. It hurts my blood pumper to see you sad."

"Sorry," you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him close. He enclosed you in his arms, safe and warm and loved. He nuzzled against your hair.

"I am soooo flushed for you," he breathed against your hair. Your heart was beating faster than it ever had before, its rapid thumping drowning out your thoughts and swelling with the love you felt for the tall and often goofy troll.

"I'm flushed for you too," you mumbled into his neck. He pulled back, though keeping you within his arms.

"Really? A majestic being as perfect as yourself is all up and flushed for a brother like me?" he asked in what sounded like disbelief. All along you thought it was you who wasn't good enough for Gamzee, when really he thought he wasn't good enough for you.

"More than you know," you smiled, pulling him close for another kiss. He willingly obliged, tilting his head to fit more perfectly with you. Rhythmically your lips moved together, both of you yearning to be closer. When you finally had to pull away for air you looked into his purple eyes, no doubt reflecting all of the love you felt for him. "Shouldn't we be getting to the dance?"

"As much as I'd like to show off my most wicked matesprit, my think pan all up and suggested perhaps we could stay here. Don't want another brother eying my girl with his peeps intent to take her from me," he replied, hugging you closer as if some imaginary male could possibly swoop in and steal you from his grasp. You laughed, nuzzling deeper into his shoulder.

"I'm all yours Gam. I promise. But we can stay here if you want," you reassured him. Without warning he disconnected himself from your grasp. Confused, you watched him stride over to your desk.

"Since we're both all dressed up and what not, might as well have our own lil' miraculous dance," he stated, fiddling with your computer's music department. He chose a lovely slow song, one of your favorites, and turned towards you again, a grin reaching from ear to ear. "May I have this dance?"

"This is the best night ever," you sighed, giddy with joy and excitement. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your cheek against his shoulder. He slid his arm around your waist, pulling you as close as he possibly could, and let the other hand play with your hair.

"Don't worry lil' mama, I'll make it the best night ever," he huskily whispered in your ear sending shivers down your spine. So much meaning could be pulled from that sentence, and you were eager to know. But you didn't want time to speed up. No, you wanted it to move as slow as possible. Gamzee couldn't wait until the end of the song, and seeing as you were already his matesprit he didn't think he had to. He captured your lips with his, slowly moving to the rhythm of the song. Though he was eager to explore every inch of your miraculous mouth, he wanted to take things slow, savor each moment as it came. He'd have all night to be rough with you and explore the unknown. But right now he just wanted to hold you close, remember every curve of your body and the wondrous taste of your lips. You kissed him back with just as much gentleness. Now that you had hold on Gamzee you never wanted to let him go.

The two of you continued to make small circles in your room, your lips never leaving the other except for an occasional breath. Everything seemed to fade away, everything except Gamzee. No, no matter what he was never leaving your mind now. This truly was the beginning of the best night of your life now that you had Gamzee all to yourself.


End file.
